The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device utilizing a touch module with a dial.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a related portable computer N. The portable computer N comprises a host n1, a display device n2, a touch pad n3, a keyboard n4 and a communication device n5.
The display device n2 is electrically connected to the host n1 to display images and sound data. The touch pad n3, the keyboard n4 and the communication device n5 are disposed and electrically connected to the host n1.
When the host n1 is ON, the display device n2 is ON and operates normally. The user manually operates the touch pad n3 and the keyboard n4 to control the communication device n5. The touch pad n3 and the keyboard n4 transmit data to the host n1, and the host n1 transmits data, uploading and/or downloading via a wireless and/or wired connection and performs functions such as phone, modem and facsimile via the communication device n5.
Traditionally, the host n1 provides power to the display device n2, the touch pad n3, the keyboard n4 and the communication device n5, i.e., the display device n2, the touch pad n3, the keyboard n4 and the communication device n5 are disabled when the host n1 is OFF or in a sleep mode.